Un mOmeNtO InOlviDablE
by ilyquinn
Summary: Booth y Brenna pelea, ella va a disculparse... una cosa lleva a la otra, leanlo, mi primer lemmon.


**Ahhhh... me daba una pena terrible escribirlo, no digamos publicarlo, pero quería hacerlo... quería publicar mi primer lemmon, jeje... quería que fuera sensual y elegante, así que si me pase de la raya, haganmelo saber... es una prueba, diganme si no debería escribir lemmons nunca más en mi vida, porque pienso hacer una par Destino (historia que yo publique) **

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, Bones es de HH, SN, KR y FOX. **

* * *

**Un mOmeNtO InOlviDablE**

Booth estaba desesperado, había peleado con Bones, ambos habían dicho cosas y ambos se retractaban pero ninguno se había vuelto a dirigir la palabra durante todo el día. Todo empezó así:

IniCiO del FlaShBacK

- Oh... vamos Bones, debes admitir que el amor existe, aunque digas que es una simple reacción química.

- Sí, existe, pero sólo los tontos y débiles de mente creen que dura para siempre, nada es para siempre, es sólo una ilusión vaga para culpar al amor de todo lo que hacemos.

-Bones... no, no pienses así, el amor existe... no es posible que no...

- Claro que es así, el amor es la peor cosa que pudo existir... el concepto de amor es tonto y hecho para tontos.

- Entonces ¿qué? ¿Me estás diciendo tonto? ¿A eso te refieres? - dijo Booth medio molesto.

- NO... pero si crees en eso tal vez lo seas.

- Ah... lo siento, perdón por no pensar como tú.

- Tú empezaste tratando de cambiar mi concepto del amor, tú fuiste el que quiso que pensara como tú. - Brennan elevaba cada vez más el tono de voz.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues siento haber querido que conocieras el sentimiento más maravilloso del todo el mundo. - dijo Booth sarcásticamente.

- No lo es, es TONTO...

- BUENO... QUIZÁS SEA "TONTO" PERO AL MENOS NO ME PRIVO DE TODO LO MARAVILLOSO QUE PUEDE SER.

- NO, pero después terminas herido por todo lo "maravilloso" que fue.

- ¿Eso es? ¿Tienes miedo? ¿a lo nuestro?

- No Booth, no lo vuelvas personal, sabes muy bien porque dije que no.

- NO, NO LO SÉ, ACLARAMELO BONES.

- NO... LO SABES, TE LO EXPLIQUE. - gritó Brennan.

- Lo único que entendí es que tienes miedo...

- No, lo tengo... - fue interrumpida por Booth.

- Entonces dime la verdad porque no te entiendo. - Brennan miro a otro lado. - Es lo que pensé, llámame cuando lo tengas claro. - dijo él y se fue de la plataforma dejándola ahí sola.

FiN deL FlaShBacK

Todo esos recuerdos lo desesperaron, fue a la cocina y tomó una cerveza del congelador, a punto de tomar un sorbo estaba cuando alguien tocó la puerta, maldijo por lo bajo, lo menos que necesitaba en este momento era una visita. Abrió la puerta a regañadientes pero todo se disipó cuando vio quien estaba en la puerta... era Bones.

- Hola Booth. - dijo tímidamente Brennan.

- Bones... - dijo incrédulo, ya se había convencido de la idea de que mañana tendría que ir a la oficina de Brennan y pedirle perdón... de rodillas si era necesario.

- Lo sé, no me esperabas... la verdad fue una decisión deliberada... debería... nos vemos mañana, siento la molestia. - dijo al ver que la expresión de Booth no cambiaba, dio un paso para irse, pero Booth la detuvo.

- No... pasa, por favor. - Brennan sonrió, la perdonaba, eso era lo importante... ahora sólo faltaba lo segundo, era ahora o nunca. Entró a su apartamento, Booth cerró la puerta y camino hacía el sofá, pero Brennan no lo siguió, se quedó congelada en la puerta.

- Booth soy una tonta.

- ¿Por qué? - le preguntó.

- Soy una tonta, una tonta muy tonta. - Brennan se acercó a él.

- No es cierto… eres la persona más inteligente que he conocido… - puso su dedo en el labio de Booth para que se callara. – "el concepto de amor es tonto y hecho para tontos." – dijo citando sus propias palabras. Booth no sabía que pensar.

- Dijiste que te viniera a hablar cuando lo tuviera claro… bueno ahora lo tengo claro… quiero darle a esto una oportunidad. – Booth sonrió con toda su cara, no sabía ni que pensar pero todo estaba bien, Bones quería una oportunidad con él. Al ver su confusión, lo besó.

Sus lenguas se fundían en una danza sin igual, sus labios acompasados y desbordados por el deseo, sus manos no se mantenían quietas, ambos sabían que pasaría, romperían las leyes de la física esa noche, la respiración de ambos se volvió irregular, pero para Booth era imposible dejar de besarla así que bajo a su cuello, sus besos eran profundos, recorrió el cuello y la mandíbula de ella, llegó al lóbulo de su oreja, lo besó y le daba pequeños mordiscos que le arrancaban gemidos a ella, después volvió a sus labios, Brennan ni lenta ni perezosa bajó una mano a el cinturón "Cocky" de Booth, lo desabrochó, antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, él le quitó su blusa, pudo apreciar un sostén negro que cubría sus pechos perfectos, Booth se quedó anonadado ante el ángel que tenía ante sus ojos, un ángel muy, pero muy sensual, Brennan hizo una risita al ver el efecto que tenía en Booth y lo volvió a besar, con más pasión si es que era posible, él tocó esos pechos que lo hacían enloquecer, rozaba sus pezones por encimas del sostén con sus pulgares, ella gimió entre sus labios y ahí fue cuando Booth se descontroló, la empezó a besar furiosamente, le quitó el sostén, dejó su boca y bajó dejando un rastro de besos húmedos por el cuello y la clavícula de ella, atrapo una de sus pezones con la boca, ella arqueó su espalda soltando un gemido, lo besaba con delicadeza y la vez con fiereza, haciéndole sentir la sensación más placentera que nunca antes había sentido, cuando estuvo satisfecho con uno, empezó con el otro, Brennan sentía como los gemidos escapaban de su boca con el nombre de Booth en ellos, sin saber como llegaron a la pared, ahí él dejó de besarle los senos, ella aprovecho para quitarle la camisa y apreciar esos abdominales perfectamente marcados, le quitó el pantalón, él hizo lo mismo con el de ella, llevándose sus bragas con él, ahí pudo apreciar completamente el cuerpo de ella, sonrió, Brennan lo besó y enredó sus piernas en la cadera de Booth, él empezó a hacer movimientos con ella, sus sexos se rozaban de una manera acompasada.

- Eres muy hermosa. – le dijo entre jadeos.

- Lo sé, tú lo eres también. – le respondió.

- Bones… - dijo jadeando. - ¿Qué te parece un lugar más cómodo? – Ella asintió, se besaron y se fueron dando tuncos a la habitación, llegaron al marco de esta, ahí Brennan quitó la última prenda que le quedaba a Booth, aún besándose, Brennan pudo sentir la hombría de Booth, grande y dura, contra su vientre, bajó su mano y empezó a acariciarla con movimientos constantes, él gimió en respuesta, por más que lo disfrutaba, la detuvo.

- No es justo para ti, quiero hacerlo.. – decía entre jadeos. – quiero hacerte el amor. – Brennan asintió y Booth la recostó en la cama, la vio como pidiéndole permiso para entrar, en respuesta ella abrió sus piernas, él se acomodo entre ellas y entro, estaba tan mojada que no fue difícil, ella suspiró profundamente al sentirlo dentro de ella, empezaron con movimientos acompasados, ambos gemían el nombre del otro, los gemidos se hacían más audibles, después llegaban a gritos.

- Eso es… así… más rápido. – dijo Brennan, Booth la obedeció y empezó a embestirla con más fuerza, estos le arrancó más gritos a ambos… rompieron las leyes de la física, ambos tuvieron su orgasmo al mismo tiempo, con los nombres del otro en sus labios,

- Te amooo. - gimió Brennan.

Booth la embistió por última vez y descargo todo su ser en ella, cuando se separaron, ambos se sentían felices y completos.

- Yo también te amo, Bones. - Brennna recordó lo que había dicho, no se arrepentía, porque era cierto, así que no discutió, se durmieron en brazos del otro, sabiendo con seguridad que despertarían con la persona que más amaban a su lado, sin arrepentirse de estar ahí, sabiendo que recondarían esa noche por el resto de sus vidas, un momento inolvidable.

* * *

**Entonces... diganme... dejen reviews, **

**gracias por haber leído mi historia, ya saben tomatazos o aplausos en los reviews. **


End file.
